


already got a notion of what i need

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor didn't think his Saturday would go like this— handcuffed, kneeling in the bathtub, waiting for his husband to piss on him.





	already got a notion of what i need

**Author's Note:**

> i was so embarrassed about my piss kink i hadnt written anything for it until, like a week ago and i finally decided to post it. 
> 
> enjoy, you nasty people.

Viktor's plan for the weekend most certainly wasn't being hancuffed and kneeling on the bathtub, waiting for Yuuri. But he isn't complaining— Yuuri had told him whar he wanted to do, and after a bunch of questions and embarrassment, they made a plan for Saturday after training.

He had seen Yuuri drink water the whole day, not bothering with going to the bathroom. He hoped he hadn't pissed himself on the way home; that would ruin the entire thing. His cock already sits half-hard between his legs, and part of him is sure he'll grow harder once Yuuri does his part of the plan.

Yuuri then opens the door to their bathroom and takes off his clothes, not offering a single word to Viktor. His neediness grows by the second, but he doesn't dare speak. Yuuri hurries himself up into being naked, his steps a bit wobbly. "Pet," he says, and Viktor's heart fills with too many emotions to count. "Open your mouth."

They've more than discussed this, but he's lightheaded by the mere request. His jaw falls open and he lets his tongue hang out a little bit. "Like that, perfect." His heart beats quick at the praise; he just wants Yuuri.

Then, Yuuri breathes, relaxes his shoulders and closes his eyes. His hand is on his flaccid length— and then, a yellow stream follows out. Viktor's tongue meets his piss quicker than intended, and it's salty and sort of disgusting, but his mind thinks _It's Yuuri's. He's marking you as his_. He can only get harder at the thought.

Piss streams down his chin to his neck and chest, and Viktor keeps his mouth open as he tries not to think of the liquid affecting his skin. "On— on my hair," he finds himself asking, and Yuuri is all too pleased to comply, as he redirects and the stream makes its way down the sides of his face, flattening his hair.

He groans, his cock hard and his cuffed hands unable to do anything. "Good pet," Yuuri says once the stream stops. He's covered head to toe with it. "You look so beautiful, Vitya, covered in my piss. You want to taste it more, don't you?"

Viktor nods eagerly, and Yuuri shoves his now hard length into his mouth. He chokes before he grows used to the familiar feeling, and Yuuri starts thrusting sloppily into his mouth. He can taste remnants of his piss in his cock, and as he gets his mouth fucked, he loves it. His entire body is slippery with the yellow liquid, but he's marked and he's Yuuri's. Completely, utterly Yuuri's.

Yuuri cums in his mouth after a few minutes, and with semen dribbling out of his mouth, Viktor can't say he's not blissed out. All he needs is release from his hard-on and he'll be in his personal heaven. "Yuuri," he whines, "I'm hard."

Yuuri shoots him a disinterested glance. "And?"

"Get me off." He doesn't ask or beg like he usually should, his submissive manners thrown out of the window for his simple ectasy.

He's brought back by Yuuri's hands on his jaw, him looking at him with a raised eyebrow and his eyes darker with lust. "Excuse me, you whore of a pet?"

A groan rumbles through his throat. "I'm, I'm sorry, Yuuri."

"Beg nicely if you do want to get off." Yuuri's voice is stern, like a coach reprimanding one of his students. "Otherwise, I'll just let you stay here covered in my piss and my cum, unable to get up."

The offer is kind of appealing, but Viktor pushes it off his mind. "Please, Yuuri, I loved having your cock in my mouth and I love being covered in your piss. B-But, please, I'm so hard and I _need_ you, I need a release."

Yuuri pushes his hair out of his face and it's so wet Viktor sighs with contentment. "I'll just jerk you off, because after _that_ do you _really_ deserve me sucking you off?" his tone is scornful, but his eyes shine with so much love it makes Viktor buzz with adoration for his husband.

Yuuri lowers himself to his level, a knee and a foot against the bath floor. When he wraps his hand around Viktor's cock and starts stroking ever slower, he mewls with desperation. "You'll wait," he tells him, looking at him intently as he jerks him off. "You can cum whenever, but I'll avoid that. Hopefully you're aware of that by now."

"Yes, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiles and keeps stroking his cock, slow and then fast, slow and then fast until Viktor's knees shake and his handcuffed wrists hurt. He wishes he could beg, but he's got to obey. Then, Yuuri presses against the underside of his cock, and Viktor sees white as his hips buckle and he cums all over Yuuri's hand.

The other man smiles and Viktor gives a few tentative licks to Yuuri's fingers, some of them stained with his cum, before Yuuri puts his fingers inside his mouth. "Clean them, pet," he orders, and Viktor can only comply.

He sucks into them, tasting his own cum, and he tries to treat Yuuri's fingers carefully, swirling his tongue and trying to get the cum off, although they're getting all full of spit.

His knees and his wrists ache as Yuuri takes out his fingers and takes the handcuffs off. "Let's get you cleaned up," he tells him, and Viktor smiles warmly at him, his heart on his throat. He's so in love with him it hurts.

"Thank you, Yuuri," he manages to say as he turns the shower on and starts cleaning him with soap and shampoo.

"You liked it?"

"I absolutely loved it."

"Amazing! I'm glad you can indulge my... thing... for pee." His cheeks go bright red and Viktor can't help but laugh. "Hey, you're into piss too, by the looks of it!"

"I'm no one to talk?"

Yuuri laughs heartily and kisses his forehead. "Yes, you're no one to talk, Viktor. Now turn around and let me clean your chest."

Viktor can only comply, his body buzzing at how much he enjoyed what just happened. He's so lucky to have Yuuri, his husband— especially when they discover they share a kink like this. 


End file.
